


Finesse

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [10]
Category: A Different World
Genre: 90's Are Important, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, HBU, Pookie - Freeform, Relax Relate Release, Sitcom, Video, Video Format: MP4, Whitley is Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Don't we look good together





	Finesse

song by Bruno Mars featuring Cardi B

 

[Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/A%20Different%20World_Finesse_2018.m4v)

 

[tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177216377415/a-different-world-fanvid-whitleydwayne)

 

 


End file.
